


Bed of Roses

by siobhrag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Flowers, M/M, Romance, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag
Summary: Harry makes a drunken confession. Severus acts on it.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 10
Kudos: 149





	Bed of Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.  
> No drunken sex.

“That was blirr — brilliant.” Harry plopped on the sofa and tugged at his silk cravat, undoing the intricate knot, but managing to crumple the delicate fabric beyond repair. Why did it become so difficult to pronounce two-syllable words?

Severus scowled and sprawled in his favourite armchair. “Brilliant! It was a nightmare. All those people and flowers, and singing glasses.” He deftly, and unlike Harry, neatly, undid the knot of his own cravat and began unbuttoning his dress robe. 

Harry admired the sight of his lover with glazed eyes. Even sprawled and dishevelled like that, Severus was still elegant and composed. And he was grumbling charmingly. Harry definitely had too many of those singing champagne flutes. 

“Not a bloody drink without having to listen to some awful soppy tune.” Severus was finally finished with his robe, and toed off his patent leather shoes. Harry licked his lips. He absolutely adored the sight of half-undressed Severus.

“I think it was quite romantic.” Harry slid lower on the sofa. “And now Ferret can shower his newly-wed wife with all those flowers.” 

Severus snorted. “Some romance. Bloody waste of money and flowers, if you ask me.”

Harry stared at Severus dreamily. “I would like it if someone gave me so many flowers. I’ve never been presented with a bouquet in my life.” 

“Indeed you would.” Severus raised an eyebrow. 

“But since all _you_ can give me is a bunch of wormwood, I’d stick to your usual ways of being romantic.” Harry finally slid to the floor with a muffled thud and crawled slowly and unsteadily to Severus’ armchair.

“Potter, you are drunk.”

“Yes, with love for you.” Harry reached his destination and knelt in front of Severus, between the man’s wide-spread legs. He leaned up to kiss Severus, but ended up falling on the man’s chest, unable to keep his balance.

“Oops.” Harry giggled and looked up at Severus’ face. The angle was awkward and Harry wasn’t sure if he ever saw his lover’s face from this point. 

Harry more felt then heard Severus sigh. “Come here, you idiot.” Severus tugged Harry up, into his lap, and wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist tightly, keeping the young man from toppling backwards to the floor. Harry immediately snuggled closer to Severus’ chest and began nuzzling the warm skin peeking out from Severus’ half-undone shirt. 

“Let’s have some romance tonight.” Harry unbuttoned Severus’ shirt further and was pressing sloppy wet kisses all over his lover’s chest.”

Severus let his head fall back. “Potter, it’s called sex. And you’ll be asleep three seconds after I Apparate us to the bedroom. 

“No, I won’t. I want you.” Harry wiggled his bum on Severus’ lap. “And I know you want me.” The movement made their cocks bump and Harry moaned quietly. He was half-hard already. He reached his hand to Severus’ groin and squeezed his cloth-covered cock. 

Severus growled. “Potter.” Harry smirked and moved his palm up and down several times. Severus definitely wanted him. 

“You won’t have to do anything, I’ll ride you.” Harry whispered the words into Severus’ ear in what he thought was a seductive and husky voice. 

“Yes, you’ll do that and we both end up with some kind of injury.” Severus sighed and held Harry tighter. “Let’s get you to bed, you little menace.”

Harry giggled. “Yes, Severus, take me to bed.”

Snape rolled up his eyes and Apparated them to their bedroom upstairs. 

Just like he had predicted, Harry felt asleep the moment they appeared in the room, sitting on the bed. For some reason, that was Harry’s reaction to being Apparated while being drunk. 

Severus carefully lowered his sleeping lover to the bed. He gently brushed Harry’s hair from his face and pressed his lips lightly to the young man’s forehead. Then, with a snap of his fingers Severus removed Harry’s clothes and covered the lithe sleeping form with a blanket.

Severus stood up and went to the bathroom. He needed a shower; to get rid of the clingy scent of roses from Draco’s wedding, and to get rid of a certain discomfort which was caused by Harry’s wriggling in his lap. 

That cheeky imp, Severus thought fondly, as he began to stroke himself under the hot spray of water. If he wanted flowers, he would get flowers, all the flowers in the world. 

***

The first thing Harry felt when he stirred into awakeness was the scent of roses. Did he fall asleep in Malfoy’s ballroom?

No, he clearly remembered getting home with Severus. And – What happened next?

The dull headache was a clear indication that he drank too much. He was never good with alcohol. 

“Sev’rus?” Harry’s voice was croaky and his throat felt like he swallowed a bit of sandpaper.

There was no answer. He was alone in their bedroom. Severus must be up already.

Harry fidgeted a bit on the bed, trying to find a position where his head wouldn’t hurt so much. Something soft was rustling under him, and it was definitely not a bed-sheet. Harry rolled heavily onto his back and opened his eyes. 

Every surface in the room was covered with flowers. Roses, tulips, carnations, lilies, peonies, chrysanthemums, daisies, amaryllises, and dozens of other flowers Harry knew no name for. They were everywhere - in bunches in vases all around the room, scattered on the floor and every flat surface available. 

Harry rolled to the edge of the bed and looked down. He couldn’t see the floor underneath all the blooms. He looked at his hands grabbing the edge of the bed. There were no bed-cloths in sight. He was lying in a bed of roses; or rose petals to be more precise.

Harry plopped back onto the bed and groaned. What did he do yesterday? Clearly, it was something he said that made Severus go to such extremes. 

Harry’s gaze fell onto his bedside table. Surprisingly, it was free of flowers. Well, almost free. There was an elegant vase holding a single sprig of wormwood. Near the vase was a tiny bottle. By the colour of the liquid in the bottle Harry recognised it as a hangover potion. He reached the table clumsily and grabbed the bottle. He downed the bittersweet potion and grinned. Harry knew that Severus wouldn’t leave him suffering like this, no matter what silly thing he did. 

Just as Harry was putting the bottle back onto the table, he noticed a rolled-up piece of parchment lying next to the vase.

Harry sat on the bed and opened the note. It contained only one sentence written in Severus’ spidery handwriting.

_Is this romantic enough for you?_

Harry blinked stupidly at the note. Then he looked around the room again, perplexed. And then it dawned on him.

With a groan Harry fell back onto the bed, scattering rose petals all around the bed, not that it made any difference to the general mess.

Now he remembered exactly what he said. Grinning stupidly, Harry scooped a fistful of petals, brought them up to his face, and inhaled the delicate scent. 

Severus indulged his drunken plea about getting flowers. Well, in his own way. 

Still smiling, Harry rolled from side to side on the bed, burrowing his hands, feet and nose into the soft, silky petals. At one point, lying on his belly, Harry realised that the petals felt quite pleasant around his cock; gently ticklish and soft. He rolled his hips experimentally and moaned softly at the unusual but overwhelmingly pleasant sensation. 

A low chuckle behind his back made Harry jump in surprise. He quickly sat up and turned to face the door. Severus, freshly from the shower, with his hair still wet at the ends, was leaning against the door frame. Clad in simple black trousers and half-buttoned grey shirt, the man didn’t look at all like he had spent half the previous night drinking and celebrating his godson’s wedding. 

“Severus!” Without even noticing what he was doing, Harry was scooping the petals into a small heap trying to cover his groin.

His lover raised an eyebrow at him and looked pointedly at his petal-covered crotch. “Don’t you think it’s already too late to be modest? After five years of being together?”

Harry blinked at Severus and then looked at his cock; standing at full mast it was almost covered up by colourful rose petals. Harry groaned in embarrassment and fell back onto the bed. “I was stupid yesterday evening, wasn’t I?” 

“Yes, you were.” Severus smirked at Harry’s shocked indignation. “But cute as well.”

Harry stared at Severus some more. “You just said ‘cute’. You never say cute.”

Severus snorted and walked closer to bed. “Treasure the moment, Mr. Potter.” He took a sprig of wormwood from the vase and sat on the bed. “Now, Harry, do you like my surprise? Is this romantic enough for you?” As he was speaking, Severus leaned closer to Harry and brushed the herb along Harry’s neck. 

Harry jerked in surprise and moaned at the exquisite sensation. It was a bit ticklish, but it also sent shivers of pleasure all over Harry’s body. 

Severus hummed and caressed the other side of Harry’s neck. “So, Mr. Potter, I would really like to hear the answer to my question.” 

Harry moaned again. “Yes...”

“Yes, what, Harry?” 

Harry just writhed on the bed arching his back to get more of this unusual caress. Severus chuckled and leaned lower, to Harry’s lips. “Would you like to be made love to in a bed of roses?”

Severus moved the sprig lower, caressing Harry’s chest and belly. Harry moaned, unable to form coherent words. 

“I will take that as a ‘yes’, Mr. Potter.” Severus whispered the words into Harry’s lips before covering them with his. Harry wound his arms around Severus’ neck, drawing the man closer. 

Severus finally broke the kiss with a chuckle. “Now, Harry, it would be no good to rush things up. We have all those lovely flowers to make use of.” Severus moved the sprig lower, gently caressing the tender skin of Harry’s groin. 

Panting and whimpering, Harry watched Severus twirl the herb around his cock and balls, occasionally slipping it lower, to caress the tender skin between Harry’s arsecheeks. Harry jerked, lifting his pelvis a bit. Severus steadied Harry’s movements gently. “Shh, it’s alright. We’ll get there.”

“Severus...” Harry reached the hand and grabbed at Severus’ shirt, tugging the man into another kiss. Severus relented and leaned over Harry, straddling the young man’s hips. 

Harry’s hands immediately slithered up, to grab at Severus’ cloth-covered thighs. Severus chuckled, threw the wormwood to the floor and slowly lowered himself onto Harry, pressing his chest, and stomach, and hard cock to Harry’s body under him.

Harry moaned and tangled his fingers into Severus’ hair, asking the man for another kiss. Severus gave it to Harry eagerly. Harry writhed and tried to rub himself on Severus. The man stilled Harry’s movement with his thighs. “No, Harry, we’ll do it my way. And I want to enjoy you slowly and thoroughly.” 

Severus slowly rose from Harry, tracing Harry’s chest and belly with his hands. “You can’t imagine what an exquisite sight you make up now, lying like that, surrounded by all those flowers.” Severus grabbed a fistful of petals and let them fall gently onto Harry’s belly. 

Harry, cheeks flushed and eyes blazing, looked at Severus pleadingly and tried to raise his hips again, to indicate what he wanted. His hands were still on Severus’ thighs, roaming all over the taut cloth-covered flesh. Severus just pressed his thighs to Harry’s and slid his hands to caress Harry’s cock, his balls, and further, lower, to that charming place between Harry’s arse cheeks. Harry bucked up again and Severus smiled.

Harry’s hands went up, to Severus’ fly. He lightly traced the outline of Severus’ cock with his fingers. Severus hissed, but didn’t move to stop Harry’s hands. Smiling and looking up at Severus’ face, Harry deliberately slowly undid the button and slid down the zip. He grinned at his lover when he saw that the man wasn’t wearing any underwear. He clearly set everything up with a certain purpose in mind. 

Harry opened Severus’ trousers wider and let the man’s erect cock out, dark red and glistening with pre-come. Harry slowly licked his lips and noticed how Severus’ breath hitched. Harry smirked. He wasn’t the only one being teased. 

With his privates and intents now in the open, Severus moved a bit to the side, freeing Harry’s leg, but still keeping the other one pinned down. Harry immediately bent his freed leg and let it fall open, giving Severus’ hand more room to move to its desired destination. 

Severus produced a small vial from the pocket of his trousers and smiled mischievously. “You’ll be covered with flowers, Harry, in and out.” 

With hungry eyes Harry followed Severus’ deft fingers as he opened the small bottle. The moment the cap was off from the bottle, the room was filled with even more flowery scents. Harry licked his lips as Severus began to coat his fingers with the fragrant oil.

They have never had a flower-scented lube before. Harry closer his eyes and relaxed, prepared to enjoy whatever Severus had in mind. 

As always, his lover didn’t disappoint him. 

***

Later, when all the petals under them were crushed, and the sweat on their bodies began to cool, Harry, lying sprawled atop Severus, sated and lazy, and with his arse tingling pleasantly, asked the question that was bothering him quite a bit, actually.

“What are you going to do with all these flowers now?” He picked up a single rose petal, which miraculously remained intact throughout their love-making. 

Severus’ hands were caressing Harry’s back lazily, occasionally sliding to pet the young man’s bum. The man hummed into Harry’s hair and nipped gently at his ear.

“ _I_ am not going to do anything with these flowers. But _you_ , Harry, are going to gather them, process them, that is, grind, squeeze, dry or press them accordingly, so that I can use them in potions in future.” Severus nipped at Harry’s ear again. “And you’ll do so under my fair supervision, naturally.”

“Naturally”, Harry chuckled into Severus’ chest.

Severus swatted Harry’s arsecheek lightly. “Cheeky imp.”

Harry nuzzled at Severus’ chest and pressed a light kiss to a taut pectoral right under his lips. “But you love me.”

Severus kissed the crown of Harry’s head lightly and whispered, “Guilty as charged, Harry, guilty as charged.” 

Harry smiled. He got his flowers, surely, but there were more important things than that. And he had them, too. He and Severus had everything they needed, in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> There is this (I think) famous manga picture with the improper use of flowers, which prompted this thing somewhat. ^_^"


End file.
